


Zombie Slayer

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Crossover, End of the World, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/The Walking Dead fanart/manip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.
> 
> **AN:** I wasn't a die-hard fan of The Walking Dead before last weekend. Then I caught some of the marathon. I stayed up until about 2AM one night; I just couldn't stop watching episode after episode!! It's definitely my kind of show, and I'll be watching it anytime I see an episode on. When the marathon ended I started looking for fics and that led to looking for Buffy crossover fics ... I was inspired. Not my best manip to date but it's been a long time since I created anything. Enjoy. :)

**Update:** Went back and added a texture or two to blend it just a little bit better.


End file.
